Super Saiyan Swagger
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 36 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Super Saiyan Swagger" is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the thirty-sixth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 24, 2013. Synopsis Goku begins his fight against Android 19 by continually pummeling the latter, and 19 being unable to hit back as he mutters “Ow” repeatedly. As he does this, Android 20, mocks Piccolo and Tenshinhan for being afraid, and that it’s okay to feel fear of their inevitable demise. However, 20 stops his taunt midsentence and yells at 19 to “throw a f*cking punch”. Eventually, Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha arrive, as Piccolo informs them that Goku is handing the “Pillsbury Dough-Bot” its generous white ass. Android 20 once again taunts them, saying that 19 is only luring Goku into a false sense of security, only to tell his teammate to dodge. However, instead of dodging right away, 19 boots up his dodge protocol, only for Goku to knee him in the chin. 20 is frustrated by that as dodging should not be that complex, and Piccolo gives Gohan a stern look based on that comment, even though the latter doesn’t understand why. Eventually, Goku knocks 19 down and prepares a Kamehameha, and 20 orders 19 to do something or else he’ll shove his boot up his ass. This causes 19 to reboot and activate the murder.exe program, before absorbing Goku’s Kamehameha. Before Goku can prepare another one at double strength, Yamcha stops him, revealing the energy absorbers on his hands. Although Piccolo and Tenshinhan are annoyed that Yamcha didn’t tell them before, the latter is in no mood for being bitched at after the crap he went through today. Suddenly, Android 19 knocks Goku down, and the latter feels that he’s dying despite not exerting a lot of energy. Krillin tosses Goku a senzu bean to repower, but it only makes the pain worse. A concern Piccolo asks Goku what’s the matter, but when the latter reveals that he has chest pains and no feeling in his arm, the former realizes that Goku is having a heart attack. Gohan is confused as he thought Goku would have taken the medicine during the three-year training, but the latter revealed he stopped after finding out it was grape flavored. Then, 19 headbutts Goku down to the ground, and the latter depowers due to his weakened state. Piccolo tires to come and help, but Android 20 blasts at the former, knocking him down. Just as 19 starts to absorb Goku’s energy, the Z-Fighters hear somebody saying “mine” over and over, getting louder and more familiar. After, 19 is kicked off Goku, with Vegeta revealing himself. Sensing that the “prodigal asshole” is back, Piccolo wakes up, revealing that he was only faking his pass out in order to sneak attack on an opening. Although, Piccolo is insulted that Krillin didn’t toss him a senzu bean when he was down. Vegeta kicks Goku over to the Z-Fighters, and Yamcha volunteers to take the latter home as he’ll most likely get in the way, something everybody bluntly agrees with. As Yamcha and Goku leave, 20 tells 19 to focus his attention onto Vegeta now, but the latter does not take the threat seriously due to the Android’s weight. Despite that, 20 tells Vegeta that 19 was able to beat Goku despite his Super Saiyan powers, and they have calibrated their bodies to match his techniques. A some what impressed Vegeta asks 19 if he knows what fear is, but when the latter says it doesn’t, the Saiyan prince decides to fix that, by powering up into a Super Saiyan himself. Gohan is confused since he thought a Saiyan with a pure heart could become a Super Saiyan, but Vegeta claims that he unlocked his thanks to push-ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice, even though he got it thanks to enough bitching. Then, Vegeta claims that his heart is full of pure unadulterated badass, but Tenshinhan thinks is more like pure unadulterated ego. 19 punches Vegeta, but the Saiyan is unfazed by it, and tells the Android that his self-destruct sequence has begun. Vegeta wails on 19, and taunts him before punching him down into a crater. When Vegeta walks close to 19, the Android grabs his wrists to drain his energy, but Vegeta squats with enough power to rip 19’s arms off him. Before destroying it, Vegeta asks 19 if he feels fear now, and as the scared Android runs away, the prince destroys 19 with a Big Bang Attack. With 19 destroyed, Vegeta looks to defeat Android 20 now, only to see that the latter had run off. In the stinger, Vegeta orders Krillin to toss him a Senzu Bean, but the latter claims he was not giving them away. Cast *GeneralIvan – Dr. Gero *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta *Faulerro – Yamcha *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan Running Gags * This begins the running gag of Krillin throwing Senzu Beans to people even if they aren't gravely injured (e.g. Piccolo, Yamcha, and 19). * The running gag of dodging comes up again. * Vegeta once again says "Mineminemineminemine!" before kicking Android 19 off Goku. * Vegeta throws a dog treat at Android 19's decapitated head after the battle. This references how he threw a dog treat at Guldo's head before killing him in 到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!!. Trivia *Debut of Vegeta's Super Saiyan form. *The title is derived from lyrics to the song "Goku" by Soulja Boy. **The line had previously been spoken by Vegeta to Freeza during their fight in "The Saiyan Formerly Known As Prince". *When Vegeta kicked 19 his foot shows, and then he makes a joke about having a size "nineteen". *Vegeta's line of "pushups, sit ups, and plenty of juice" was said during his fight against Semi-Perfect Cell in the original FUNimation dub of Dragon Ball Z ("juice" was changed to "milk" for the Ocean dub). *Senzu beans, just like the original story, have no positive effect on Goku's heart condition. (While in the original this was a plot device to get Goku out of the story for a while, this time it’s just a joke about Goku's love of bacon.) Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x06 3x06 3x06